Turret
Turrets are deployable autonomous flying drones that are part of DoomRPG. They can be constructed by obtaining turret parts (a generic currency) either from shop purchases, from finding their wrecked versions randomly spawned in levels (they appear as small broken machines on the floor with audible sparks being emitted - press the +USE key on them to cause a loot fountain of turret parts), or by simply finding a crate of turret parts randomly as a pickup. Using turret parts, various abilities and behaviors can be purchased from the turret interface to create an extremely versatile ally that can pursue opponents, draw fire, and even provide support through stims and other buffs. Beware however - the loss of a turret incurs a maintenance cooldown the player must pay with not only time, but also credits. The cooldown can, however, also be mitigated by upgrading various turret modules relating to maintenance. Both modules and behaviors for the turret must be first purchased with turret parts, including the ability to build and deploy one in the first place. Building Your First Turret The turret menu, accessible from the DRPG menu, can be toggled between two modes - upgrading and command issuance by pressing the +JUMP key. Think of the turret menu as something like a traditional skill tree - you want to spend points to unlock abilities, and then use those abilities and this is the way you can interact with your turret. Upon finding your first turret part, you'll first want to buy the Build Turret ability from the interface (+USE key to spend turret modules while on upgrade mode). With this, you'll be able to deploy your first turret by issuing the Build Turret order (+USE key while in command mode), but it will not do anything yet but just follow you around - you will need to purchase various other modules and upgrades for it first. For example, you can purchase the bullet weapon module to allow your turret to fire bullets - you will then issue this as a command, so your turret will actually use bullet mode. You will then want to issue another command by via its capacity module, allowing you to deposit ammunition in the turret. Upgrades that increase your turret's ammunition capacity and even the ability to fabricate its own can ease this micromanagement. Turret Maintenance 'Timers' If your turret ran out of juice, was destroyed, or simply had new modules installed, it will incur seconds of maintenance duration that will need to be addressed before it can be used again by activating maintenance mode (+RUN key in turret menu). There are three turret timers that incur extra duration on your turret's maintenance times depending in its previous state from deployment: Battery Capacity The turret has an initial 3-minute battery life. It will require the same amount of time to recharge it once maintenance mode is enabled. Battery life and charge speed can be upgraded. Armor Plating If your turret is destroyed, repairs will cost you credits and turret parts and over time. Maintenance will halt if you do not have sufficient resources. Cost in credits, cost in turret parts, and repair delay can all be reduced with further upgrades. Upgrade/Refit Time If you have spent turret parts to buy new upgrades on your turret, you will incur refit time that costs credits over time. This penalty itself can also be mitigated with certain upgrades.